Inojin Yamanaka
Inojin Yamanaka jest studentem akademii i członkiem klanu Yamanaka pochodzący z Konohagakure. Wygląd Inojin odziedziczył po swojej matce zielone oczy i blond włosy, związane w krótki kucyk po lewej stronie głowy, zaś po ojcu, Sai, bladą cerę. Zazwyczaj nosi strój przypominający mundury ANBU. Osobowość Inojin wydaje się być posłuszny i najbardziej rozsądny z nowej generacji Ino–Shika–Chō, w przeciwieństwie do kolegów z drużyny, uparł się na szkolenie, aby uczyć się technik Ino–Shika–Chō. Gdy Chōchō Akimichi odmawia pójścia i zamiast tego idzie zjeść Dango z Anko, nazywa ją tłuściochem, co oznacza, że on odziedziczył trochę niewrażliwości ojca. Również Inojin wydaje się bardzo szanować matkę. Umiejętności Jako członek klanu Yamanaka i swojego pokolenia Ino-Shika-Chō, Inojin naukę rozpoczął różne techniki zorientowane na umysł od matki. On jest również uczony technik sztuki zorientowanych ojca. Choć nie tak eleganckie, jak umiejętności ojca, Inojin jest w stanie skutecznie doprowadzić życie do jego rysunków do różnych celów. Historia Epilog Po tym jak sensei kończy wcześniej zajęcia z powodu zbliżającego się szczytu Pięciu Kage, Inojin próbował przekonać kolegów Chōchō i Shikadai pójść szkolenie z nimi. Jednak oboje opuszczają ich trening decyduje się jeść zamiast i twierdząc, że to zbyt kłopotliwe. Ostatecznie, udał się do poligonie sam, ale bał się konfrontacji jego rozstroju matkę i schował się za drzewem, a nie rozważa, jak najlepiej podejść do sytuacji. Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc right|thumb|159px|Inojin trenuje Chōjū Giga. Słysząc, że on i reszta klasy będzie miał zadanie przejść egzaminy dyplomowych w tygodniu, Inojin zaskoczony, jak mało niektóry z jego kolegów dbał o niego. Później Inojin doskonalił swoje umiejętności pod okiem ojca w ninjutsu artystycznej, zauważając, że jego ojciec stylu rysowania jest tak stary-fashion. Boruto Inojin meets with Boruto Uzumaki and Shikadai to play video games together after they finish their missions for the day. When Boruto offers to give them his data to make the game easier, Inojin reacts with disappointment, along with Shikadai to find that Boruto had been cheating while they were playing. Inojin enters in the Chūnin Exams with Shikadai and Chōchō. The first round was a true or false quiz, administered by Sai, which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into a pit of ink. They were able to pass the first round thanks to Shikadai using his shadow to keep Inojin and Chōchō against the wall and from falling into the ink pit. Inojin exasperatedly states that only his father could come up with such an idea. Ino-Shika-Chō progressed to the second round of the Chūnin Exams, which involved teams competing against each other to for flags. Inojin was able to stop and restrain another genin before he could steal their flag, while Chōchō managed to retrieve another team's flag, allowing them to advance to the third round. During the third round, Inojin wins against Araya. Ciekawostki * According to the movie's light novel adaption, Inojin's role-playing character, when he plays with Shikadai and Boruto, is a white mage. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Yamanaka Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia